Not up for discussion
by shadow243ali
Summary: "Oh god! Oh god!" Rory said, as the sword came down, and hit the space between his spread legs, just barely missing him. "Oh god!" That had almost hit his-


**AN: This was written for Comment_Fic on LJ. This iss unbeta-ed and I have a horrible feeling that this is OOC. If it is, I apologise.**

* * *

This wasn't going to end well. He had told them that.

Had they listened?

No.

Did they ever listen?

No ...no, not particularly, but he had told them.

And now here he was, Rory Williams, standing in front of a witch. Her back was to him, but he could see her blonde hair flow down on to her long black robe. He spared a quick glance to the Doctor and Amy who were currently tied up and gagged to a tree and he was standing... in front of a witch... with a stick. He was having flashbacks to fighting with that giant vampire fish, and he swallowed slowly, took a deep breath and coughed, drawing the woman's attention. The witch turned to look at him. She stared, actually.

"Uh..." Rory began nervously. How was he meant to talk to her? She didn't particularly look witch-like. Not that he had much experience in knowing what a witch would look like. Not that he had much experience in negotiating either. "Hello, uh... You need to let my friends go."

He had the sudden urge to whack himself in the head_, Great start, Rory, really just great._

She fixed her eyes on him, and turned properly. It was then he saw she was wearing a sword. He took a quick look at his wooden stick, barely longer than his elbow to his foot, and decided he was at a bit of a disadvantage. Again.

"I do not need to do any such thing." She made a step towards him, "Who are you exactly? Your name." It sounded like an order; one he felt the need to reply to.

"My name is Rory... " There was a moment of silence before he asked, "And yours?"

"Morgause. You are not from here, I believe."

"No. No, that's not... entirely true, but that's not important. I'm asking you to let my friends go. Please. If you don't mind."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because..." He shook his head, searching for a reason, "Because I'm asking you to. Because it's the right thing to do. Because we mean you no harm."

There was a moment there where Morgause only looked intently at him, as if sizing him up. He could almost feel her stripping away his at the layers of his character, only leaving the bare essentials, the core of his soul. He felt perturbed by her gaze, but unable to look away.

"Would you do anything to save them?" Morgause asked finally.

"Yes. I suppose I would. Just let them go, alright."

Her eyes narrowed in on him, "Would you die for your friends, Rory? Would you die to save them?"

Rory looked at Amy, saw her shaking her head, but he already knew his answer. He turned to look Morgause straight in the eye, "Yes. Yes, I would."

"Then raise your sword, and fight."

"My sword." He looked at her, confused, "But..."

Morgause whispered a few words, some strange syllables he had never heard and Rory, at a tingling in his hand, looked down at the stick in his hands, and watched with amazement as it turned to steel and slowly formed itself into the shape of a sword.

He looked at the sword, then back up at Morgause.

"How did you do that? Was that magic?" He asked, wide-eyed. If she could do that then why not just turn him into a frog? Why was she making him fight?

"It is unimportant. All you need to know is that it power only lasts as long as you are holding it." She raised her sword, preparing for him to strike. "Take my warning well." She said, her voice sounding rather final.

Rory lifted the sword in his hand, and stared at it. It felt heavy, as swords should, but he had no idea what to do with it. He would dead within minutes. He couldn't fight with a sword. The only time he'd ever held a sword was the fake plastic ones his Halloween costume came with and even then he'd tripped over his own feet and bruised himself with the thing.

It wasn't as if he had a choice though. He had to fight. He had to save Amy. There was no other choice.

With a sudden burst of determination, Rory attacked.

There was a clash of metal on metal. It rang loud in his ears, but he fought on. It was surreal. Here he was, a man from Leadworth, fighting a woman who was a witch in whatever century this was and he wasn't crazy. Why wasn't he crazy? He had to have been crazy. Oh god he wasn't crazy. This was real.

Rory was more surprised he hadn't been killed yet, but as soon as the words left his mouth, the sword sliced into his arm, just slightly, and he gasped audibly. She took the advantage and leaned forward to kick him to the ground. The sword flew out of his hand.

Removing his face from the leaves he had just fallen into, he could see the Doctor's foot, which was precariously in front of him, waving madly. He looked up at him. The Doctor's eyes were moving frantically downwards and he followed his gaze. Somehow, the Doctor had managed to get the screwdriver out of his pocket and had thrown it to the ground. Rory didn't see how it was possible, but he figured now wasn't really the time to ask.

He snatched it up with one hand, stuffed it in his pocket, and reached to grab his sword but was surprised to find it was a stick again.

He turned to Morgause, eyes seeking for an explanation.

"The power is gone once you lose contact. I did warn you."

She thrust the sword at him, and he jumped back, narrowly missing it. The next strike brought him to the ground. And all he could see the was the sword swinging down towards him as his hands clumped at leaves and threw them at her face, moving on instinct rather than panic. Regardless, the latter still seeped through.

"Oh god! Oh god!" He said, as the sword came down, and hit the space between his spread legs, just barely missing him. "Oh god!" That had almost hit his- Rory scrambled back and swung the stick wildly as he managed to get back to a standing position, "Back! Get back! I don't want to fight you! I just want my friends!"

"This is not up for discussion," She replied coolly, and raised the sword. Her eyes flashed gold and suddenly the stick was out of his hands. Rory gulped, and suddenly felt very dead, but he pushed back that notion and looked towards Amy and the Doctor. Amy's eyes were wide with concern. The Doctor looked at him and Rory could see the barest of nods. He nodded back and gave his full attention to Morgause.

"Last chance." He said, and his hands were in the pocket of his jeans. "I mean it." He didn't sound very convincing, he realised, so he raised his voice, gave her a steady look and steely said, "Let my friends go or else."

She did not reply with words. Instead, the point of her sword cut into his throat, but he didn't move, didn't breathe. His thumb brushed the sonic and pressed down - hard.

Suddenly the sonic gave off a high pitched whine. It seemed to pierce through Rory's skull, spreading an intense pressure throughout. The sword dropped from Morgause's hands which now were moving to cover her ears. Rory dropped to his knees, legs unable to stand, but he just barely managed to keep a hold of the sonic.

He kept his eyes on Morgause who was mouthing words, her eyes bright with a golden fire, and suddenly Rory could feel the wind pick up around her, but he had been sure there had been no wind before. Regardless, it swirled around her, an impossible thing, and he watched as it encased her, took every inch of his sight of her and then it was gone, taking Morgause with it.

Rory looked around, finding his surrounds free of her, before he took his thumb off the sonic. The whining stopped and Rory leaned against the ground, breathing heavily as the pressure in his head eased and finally stopped. For a short moment, Rory's head was clearer than it had been in years, then a sharp stabbing ache filled his head, but he struggled to his feet, stumbling towards the Doctor and Amy. With clumsy hands, he undid their bindings and the Doctor clapped him on the shoulders.

"Ah, Rory. Wonderful job. Knew you could save us." He turned to Amy, "I said he could save us."

"No you didn't." Amy replied, and hugged Rory, holding him to her. He smiled at her in return, slowly, his head still somewhat fuzzy.

"Well, I was thinking it though. It was a good thought, one I intended to say. I just happened to forget how to make my mouth form the words that were in my brain, that's all."

"Sure you did." Amy's gaze moved slowly to the circle of bare ground, surrounded by overturned leaves. "So... that was a witch? A real life witch?" Amy asked the Doctor and Rory nodded, more to himself, still dumbfounded by the fact that she had just disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Well... she wasn't a-" The Doctor stopped speaking suddenly when Amy threw him a glare, "Ok, maybe it was a witch, but she's not a witch. She couldn't possibly have been a real one. They aren't real. She wasn't a witch. Not a witchy witch, just... Oh, I don't know."

Rory blinked one more time before he turned to Amy, "Did I just battle a witch?"

Amy smiled before pecking him on the lips, "Yes, you did." Her hand patted his chest, but he barely felt it. Rory nodded, again.

"I just battled a witch."

The Doctor shared a look with Amy, a long look, and he could feel the Doctor's hands curling around his shoulders, "Ok, Amy, I think Rory may be in shock."

Rory quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "I am not in shock. I'd think I'd know if I was in shock."

"He sounds like he's in shock, doesn't he Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Definitely. I think he should lie down."

"Put his feet up maybe."

"Have a nice cup of tea."

"I'm not in shock!" Rory proclaimed, but the two of them keep leading him towards the TARDIS.

"Rory, you just need to relax." The Doctor continued, as if he had not heard him.

_Typical,_ he thought wryly to himself.

"And the Doctor will take care of your arm, won't you Doctor?"

"Yep. I should be able to scrounge up something that'll fix that up."

Rory furrowed his brow, looking between them, confused. "You know if you want to thank me you could just say thanks."

"Yeah, I suppose we could." The Doctor admitted, and Amy grinned, "But where's the fun in that?" Rory rolled his eyes and shrugged as they bundled him into the TARDIS. "Now I'm sure I had something that will fix that arm right up. I think it was blue..."

Well, if they weren't going to listen to him then this was probably a better alternative, he decided, as Amy took his arm.

"Or was the blue stuff the one that burned through skin. No, no, no that was the red one. Anyway, I'm sure I'll remember. No need to worry."

The Doctor grinned manically and Rory suddenly felt this wasn't going to end well... Again.

**The End**


End file.
